Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Gahlok Va
Arkistojen Admin? Kiitokset työstä jonka olet tehnyt tämän Wikin hyväksi. Olet järjestänyt luokat ja kirjoittanut useita sivuja, sekä paljon muuta. Voitko tulla Wikin toiseksi ylläpitäjäksi? -VezonThunder (Keskustelu) :Eipä kestä. Kyllä minä voisin ylläpitäjäksi tulla. Gahlok Va 13. elokuuta 2007 kello 09.26 (UTC)- Uusi etusivu Ilmoitan että wikillä on nyt uusi etusivu. Sitä on hankalampi muokata, mutta se on enemmän muiden wikien etusivujen tapainen. Vanhan kaikki ominaisuudet ovat tässä uudessakin. Se on "heavily doctored" Wikipedian etusivu. En nimittäin osaa wiki-koodausta vielä sillä tasolla, että etusivun voi luoda tyhjästä.. VezonThunder :Nyt se on kyllä paljon hienomman näköinen, mutta milloin me laitamme niitä viikon yhteistyöartikkeleita tai suositeltuja sivuja? Gahlok Va 23. elokuuta 2007 kello 15.24 (UTC) Viesti spoilauksesta Tässä olisi nyt sanottavaa. Minä vastustan tätä yli liikaa spoileri tietoa joka on melkein jokaisessa sivussa. Vaadin tietojen poistamista ja uudelleen laittamista vasta ensivuonna(2008). -Domek :Nyt pitäisi olla kaikki 2008-vuoteen liittyvät artikkelit poistettu. Gahlok Va 27. marraskuuta 2007 kello 12.16 (UTC) minusta kannattaisi tehdä niin,että spoilerit kirjoitettaisiin valkoisella. siihen voi sitten kirjoittaa vaikka näin: (spoilerivaroitus,maalaa teksti) tai jotain? -matoro Mielestäni on hyvä kun täällä on artikkeleja 08 vuodesta koska ne ovat nyt suurinpiirteen ajan tasalla. - Umbra no,nyt ollaan niin lähellä vuotta 2008,että minusta ne voivat ihan vaan olla täällä. -matoro Gorastin naamio voima todella on Hajaannus. Luin sen BZPowerista joten älä poista sitä tietoa kokoajan. Tässä Todiste: These ghosts are going to haunt the Toa! Krika strikes from the mist like a phantom, appearing and disappearing at will! With his venomous fangs and Nynrah ghost blaster, Krika may be the strangest and most ruthless enemy the Toa Nuva have ever faced. He's joined by Gorast, who uses her stinger to feed on the light of the Toa Nuva with her Mask of Disruption. She has four claw arms, a Nynrah ghost blaster, and two blades to attack her foes. - Umbra :Saisinko linkin siihen topiciin josta löysit tämän lainauksen? Gahlok Va 19. maaliskuuta 2008 kello 12.39 (UTC) Katso täältä http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=265101&st=5880 -Umbra Matoran-kuvat Mistä löydät ne Matoran-kuvat, jotka ovat joko MNOLG:sta tai MNOLG2:sta? -MistikaHunter :BS01:stä. Gahlok Va 22. maaliskuuta 2008 kello 16.09 (UTC) Matoran kuvista Luulisin että kuvat saa YouTubesta kuvan kaappauksella tai itse pelaamalla. (Prt Scr Sys Rq) --Konguboss 25. maaliskuuta 2008 kello 06.15 (UTC)Konguboss Hopeinen Meri Luulisi, että tiedät, miten Hopeinen Meri kirjoitetaan. Siis Hopeinen Meri, eikä Hopeinenmeri. Tiedoksesi vaan, Gahlok Va! MistikaHunter 3. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 16.44 (UTC) :Hmm... eikös Punainenmeri, Keltainenmeri ja Mustameri kirjoiteta yhteen? Gahlok Va 3. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 13.46 (UTC) ::Hopeinen meri on englanniksi silver sea,välin kanssa. eli se on suomeksi hopea meri. ::-matoro :::Punainenmeri= Red Sea :::Keltainenmeri= Yellow Sea :::Mustameri= Black Sea Gahlok Va 3. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 13.58 (UTC) ::::Silti se kirjoitetaan Hopeinen Meri. HUOM! Tämä on poikkeus merien nimissä! :::::Kuinka niin? Gahlok Va 4. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 12.46 (UTC) ::::::Se nyt vain kirjoitetaan noin. Vai onko Metru Nuilla Keltaistamerta? Tai Omassa maailmassamme Hopeista Merta?! Suositeltu artikkeli *Voisiko siihen laittaa Tahun tai Takanuvann artikkelin sillä ne ovat suosituimmat artikkelita niiden perään jotain tietoa ja vaihtaa sitä viikottain? 9. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 16.29 (UTC)Toa Nidhiki *Ehdottaisin BZPoweria ja BIONICLE Heroesia. MistikaHunter 18. toukokuuta 2008 kello 09.29 (UTC) **Mutta heroes on melko lyhyt ja Hahmoissa Takis ja Tahu ovat suositut...Toa Nidhiki 18. toukokuuta 2008 kello 07.02 (UTC)Toa nidhiki Proto Draakken Mielestäni Proto Draakken Artikkelin ei pitäisi olla nimellä alkuankka. Tuolla ei ole mitään tekemistä ankkojen kanssa. Vaadin sivun nimenvaihtoa. (91.152.38.157 10. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 15.30 (UTC)) :Sen Rahin englanninkielinen nimi on Proto Drake. Mitä nimeä sinä sitten ehdotat? Gahlok Va 11. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 04.41 (UTC) Ehdotin VTlle Protoankkaa ja hän laittoi sen (91.152.38.157 11. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 17.46 (UTC)). Nynrah-haamulaukaisin Miksei kesän jutuista saisi tehdä vielä Artikkelia?91.152.38.157 28. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 18.55 (UTC) :Odotaan kesäkuuhun saakka, ja tehdään sitten ne artikkelit, koska sitten niistä tiedetäänkin enemmän kuin tällä hetkellä. Gahlok Va 29. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 10.16 (UTC) ::Mitä haittaakaan siitä on jos tekee kesän jutuista jo artikkelit,voihan niitä täydentää sitten kun on tietoa. BS01ssäkin on muunmuassa Mazekasta artikkeli,vaikak hänestä tuiedetään TODELLA vähän ::-Matoro :::Mitä me todellisuudessa tiedämme niistä laukaisimista, paitsi että kaikki Mistikat käyttävät niitä? Gahlok Va 30. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 12.35 (UTC) Top 50 Hello Gahlok Va. I just wanted to let you know that Bioarkistot is doing really well. It was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. The other Finnish wikis in the top 50 were Runescape and Star Wars. Angela (talk) 13. toukokuuta 2008 kello 23.04 (UTC) Mallineet Saanko tehdä omiin MOCeihini/käyttäjäsivuuni/FanFiciini/muuhun tällaiseen liittyvään liittyviä Mallineita? Käyttäisin tietenkin niitä vain ja ainoastaan omalla käyttäjäsivullani. :Kyllä saat, jos et tee niille omia mallinesivuja, vaan laitat mallineet koodauksineen päivineen käyttäjäsivullesi. Voin auttaa, jos tarvitset apua.Gahlok Va 17. toukokuuta 2008 kello 04.34 (UTC) ::No saanko tehdä niille Mallinesivun jonka nimessä on suluissa MistikaHunter ja sivulla on ohjaus käyttäjäsivulleni? MistikaHunter 17. toukokuuta 2008 kello 09.19 (UTC) :::En usko, että se on luvallista.Gahlok Va 19. toukokuuta 2008 kello 12.08 (UTC)